


Flirt

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS 2015 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is very good at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EarlGrayTea68 for the beta

The thing is, it shouldn’t bother him: the sultry, liquid tone of Eames’ voice, the way Eames leans in, breath puffing through hair, the delicate caress of fingers across skin. He can see the gleam in Eames’ eye, the perfect mix of confidence and expectation, and Arthur’s anger scrapes across his nerves, like teeth dragging across a metal fork.

Eames murmurs, “Let’s go up to mine.” Arthur vividly imagines the path of a bullet through the brain, the Pollock painting of viscera it would spray across the back wall.

For Eames, flirtation is as uncomplicated as breathing. And that’s not what’s really bothering Arthur, not the flirtation, not the potential sex, but the fact that Eames isn’t wearing anyone else’s skin. This is not some forge, not a persona Eames slips on like a second skin, just raw, _real_ Eames. 

This was the job, and Eames is superb at his work. But Arthur can’t help the selfish burn in the pit of his stomach as he watches Eames’ hand slip to their mark’s lower back as they head toward the elevators. 

“Easiest job I’ve had in awhile,” Eames had said blithely during planning, after finding out he was just the mark’s type. Arthur hadn’t batted an eye at the time. 

The chandeliers in the lobby starts to shake and Arthur wrestles his emotions back under control. Eames spares a glance over his shoulder as he dips into the elevator, eyebrow raised in a perfect expression of exasperation but sympathetic concern, as if he can read Arthur so easily. He probably can.

Arthur nods sharply, a gesture meant to reassure that he can still do his job. As the doors slide closed, Arthur moves to his next position, not imagining what happens behind closed doors.


End file.
